


lemm eat 10 egg

by hoekekai



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Detailed scene where lemm eats an egg., this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoekekai/pseuds/hoekekai
Summary: Title says it all.





	lemm eat 10 egg

Lemm sat down at his breakfast table, rubbing the leftover sleep out of his eyes with the slight pitter-patter of the rain in the background. Sleeping on the job, even with very little customers around would not be clever of him to do.

He took a sip of his homemade tea from his favorite cup, taking note a few seconds later that he should have added a little more dried delicate flower to his blend. Nevertheless, he was still proud of his homemade teas, just as he was proud of his relic collection.

To Lemm, there was plenty to be proud of as a relic collector, especially at his relics from all over Hallownest. His little shop downstairs (perhaps more like a little museum of sorts) was small and still unorganized, but it contained even the rarest of relics to rub in any other relic collector's face. He still had much more to his collection in his living quarters somewhere. Probably just afew more useless wanderer's journals and other things of lesser importance.

They were still his, and nothin would change that. It was his, and his only. There was no definition of sharing in his dictionary.

Lemm glanced at a plate of arcane eggs in the middle of his table. Ten perfectly black eggs no bigger than a tennis ball, washed, seasoned, and stacked from the night before. A balanced breakfast so rare, that most bugs would turn away from eating. As rare as they were, a sudden surplus of arcane eggs had been shipped to Lemm from an unknown sender a few days prior, several cases of them, perhaps. They had no known purpose other than for display. Nobody knew how arcane eggs even tasted, and nobody wanted to try them. And here Lemm was, ready to eat ten of the baddies for breakfast.

Picking up his fork, he tried to stab the egg to no prevail. The damn thing was too hard to even stick a steel fork (another rare find from a unknown kingdom) into. The Relic Seeker grunted and shook his head. He had expected arcane eggs to have a hard surface, but not one hard as stone. Unlike other eggs, these was no surface to be cracked and peeled, meaning that the egg itself would have to be consumed whole. He gave the arcane egg a few more persistent stabs, until a slight crack could be heard coming from the egg. Poking it, he jabbed the fork down further into the egg, before holding the impaled egg and fork like a grand prize. 

Lemm stared at the egg in marvel, taking moments to admire its layered surfaces and shells, the light traces of salt and various other seasonings. This was it. Here he was, Relic Seeker Lemm, ready to eat a seasoned arcane egg for breakfast like the king of his own breakfast table.

This was it.

He opened his mouth, a few of the seasoning flakes getting on his fur. Feeling the hard shell of the egg, he slowly began to bite down, and took a small bite of the egg, crunching down on the hard surface. 

The first thing Lemm noted was that the egg was almost completely tasteless at first, aside from the seasonings on it. The crunchy taste of the shell, it seems. He continued chewing the egg for a few seconds, until what he assumed was the extremely bitter taste of the yolk that caused him to grimace in disgust. Fearing that he would end up retching up the egg, Lemm quickly dropped his fork on the plate and grabbed his cup, taking a swig of tea. It was downright the most distasteful thing he had ever put in his mouth. Swallowing the egg, he coughed and choked at the absolute distaste, walking up the his pantry. 

Cursing to himself, he grabbed a shaker of another one of his homemade seasonings, something a little sweeter to lighten up the taste. Still grimacing in disgust, he tore off the shaker head and gave the bottle a hefty tap, dispensing a small mountain of seasoning on the yold. The mysterious black contents of the egg continued to drip out, the yolk unusually thick for any possible type of egg.

Could the yolk perhaps be void? That mysterious substance that the king was rumored to have experimented with? Very little about the void was disclosed to the public of Hallownest, this dangerous substance, yet Lemm was already consuming it like the badass he was.

He put the rest of he egg in his mouth without question, pulling it off of the fork and already chewing it. Grabbing his cup, he doused another swig of tea before thoroughly chewing and swallowing the rest of the egg. Grabbing a napkin, he wiped his fur before wiping off his fork.

There was no question he had about the strange egg he had just ate. Was it weird? Yes. Would he eat another one? Maybe. 

Looking at the plate of eggs, he contemplated his decisions before greatly sighing.

Nine more to go.


End file.
